


i got issues (but you got 'em too)

by strwberryys



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lee Taemin is cute when he's angry, M/M, Power Bottom, Relationship Issues, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: In which Taemin is upset and Jonghyun becomes determined to make him smile again.





	i got issues (but you got 'em too)

Angry is an understatement.

Taemin's blood boils with rage, his eyes carry a glint of betrayal. His small body is shaking and his heart throbs hard and loud against his chest. After making their way upstairs and finally entering their assigned hotel room, Taemin refused to make eye contact with Jonghyun from then on.

Jonghyun has grown a little anxious, insides doing flips while his heart thumps at a mild pace, watching Taemin carelessly drop his way-too-heavy suitcase onto the floor, creating a loud thud. Jonghyun flinches in the slightest, eyes glued to the way the youth approaches the restroom in a sassy manner, hips faintly swaying and his hands in tight fists.

_Good grief._

Suddenly the older isn't sure what had caused his boyfriend to act this bitchy. Disagreements and other turn offs are normal, aren't they? There's no need for it to be taken  _this_ serious.

The door is slammed shut, and Jonghyun's head is spinning as he decides to set his belongings down, take a seat and not stress over this. Everything will be okay eventually; they've argued before, so this isn't new to Jonghyun. Not at all.

A distressed sigh leaves his throat as the male swiftly runs a hand through his auburn head of hair. His gaze remains on the carpet floor for about a minute, expression blank but also confused. Apart of him feels guilty and another part feels utterly innocent and aggrieved. He doesn't even realize how quiet and dark the room is, hadn't bothered to turn on the lights.

He looks to his side and spots a few mints on the nightstand beside the lamp, wrapped adorably in little packets that read 'Mint to be'. Perhaps if Taemin hadn't stormed in the way he did, he would have noticed them instantly and swooped them up, keeping them all for himself. Jonghyun knows how irresistible anything sweet is to the younger.

A bit of hope sparks his heart as an idea abruptly comes to mind, lightly gnawing at his lower lip. He's not sure if it'd work considering how upset Taemin is right now, but he's willing to give it a try - anything to win his baby back.

 

"You're a fucking bastard, Jonghyun!"

_Bastard._

The word plays like a melody in Taemin's head as he rinses his swollen face, the running water blocking out any sound around him.

Now that he's alone (sort of), a spec of guilt begins to pluck at his nerves. His abrupt outburst earlier could have caused a scene if they hadn't been in their car. The thought of the incident bothers him because he isn't sure if he were in the right or wrong.

_"I fucking hate you-"_

Taemin cried, shoved away Jonghyun's attempted embrace.

_"I said I was sorry!"_

_"You're not! You're not you stupid- get off!"_

The youth squeezes his eyes shut, hands reaching to pull at his hair to find some sort of way to release the rising fury in his aching heart.

Hate, stupid. The brutal vocabulary causes him to sob, insides shrieking at him. He's grown shaky once more, eyes glossed over with fresh tears. It hurt his soul to even recall saying such things to his favorite person. He hates himself for it, hates not being able to control how angry he gets over the  _littlest argument-_

A door shuts somewhere in the distance. Taemin freezes in his spot for a moment, eyes still as he rapidly shuts off the sink. It's completely silent now.

Hesitantly he reaches for the handle, hand shaking anxiously. Taemin slowly twists the knob and watches like a hawk as he's steadily being exposed to the room, cute little shadow beneath him.

The silence practically frightens him.

The youth swallows, sticks his head out of the room to peer into the much bigger room, detecting nothing more than the king sized bed and little bit of luggage they'd brought, Jonghyun nowhere to be found.

_Maybe he forgot something,_ Taemin decides, stepping into the room to double check. His wandering eyes halt when he notices a huge window, burgundy colored curtains beautifully draped in front of it. Before his mind had time to register his quick action, he proceeds toward the window and yanks the curtains aside.

There is not much to see, just parked cars and a person or more heading toward or away from the building, streetlights causing the scene to appear rather winsome. He stands there for a brief moment, awaiting to find Jonghyun's thin figure strolling along somewhere. Of course he isn't out there yet or probably isn't even heading outside to begin with - maybe he's standing outside of the room, leaning against the door with a hand over his head (as he often did whenever he was stressed or irked).

As much as he'd like to take a peak and make sure his boyfriend is still close by, he's also too stubborn, would much rather stay angry at Jonghyun at the moment. He doesn't want to speak nor make eye contact with the other. He  _can't;_ not without feeling hella remorseful and sorry.

Taemin huffs before closing the curtains and walks back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

Jonghyun returns after a good fifteen or twenty minutes, leans against the door to shut it, bags unmanageably swinging in his hold. When the lock to the door clicks, the male makes his way toward the bed and sets the two bags down, immediately pulling objects out.

_Make Taemin happy._ That is Jonghyun's goal for tonight.

Taemin loves the color blue, candy, and cuddles. He loves goodnight kisses and morning sex followed by telling each other nonchalant and sweet nothings, and later Jonghyun is usually the one to volunteer to make breakfast, coffee sometimes included. Taemin has a weak spot for things like that, and the older male knows that for a fact. He starts to realize how easy this might be, completely emptying out the bags and tossing them backward.

The basket on the bed is full of artificial blue rose petals, wrapped neatly in plastic with a white ribbon that had been stuck to the center. Beside it rests a heart shaped box of chocolates, skittles, and a can of whipped cream.

He spends a few minutes decorating the bed, laying out each rose petal til they spelled out 'I LOVE U', the remaining pieces sprawled out in a random pattern underneath the words. He shifts to click the lamp on, giving the room a decent amount a light. It isn't much yet also gives it a very sensual appearance.

If this doesn't crack a smile out of the youth then Jonghyun will be left clueless.

In a hesitant manner, the thin male starts to head for the door to the bathroom, bottle of whipped cream shoved into his back pocket. With his ear against the door, he cautiously knocks followed by a soft "Taemin-ah?". There's no answer as Jonghyun had expected. He taps at the door once more with his knuckle, free hand gripping the handle. Suddenly he's a bit concerned; Taemin doesn't like to speak when he's upset, but he couldn't riddance the wild thoughts that clouded over his mind.

What if he.. hurt himself?

Jonghyun swallows and rapidly chose to open the door, much to his relief that the door wasn't locked. The door faintly creaks as it's pushed open, revealing a rather sheepish looking Taemin who steadily sinks lower into a tub full of warm water, bare shoulders barely above the water. His cheeks are a very light shade of pink, eyes infuriated, nose slightly red. Only the tips of his blond hair are wet.

He looks so damn precious.

The older of the two gulps as he bites down at his bottom lip, eyes glued to the beauty in front of him. For a split second he forgets why he's in here. Forgets that they had argued practically an hour ago and how furious his boyfriend was and still is.

Taemin's lips pull into a pout, sustains to keep his eyes on the tiled wall in front of him while Jonghyun closed the door. His heart is pounding violently, like the drums his friends used to play before a football game at school. Every emotion he's feeling mingles and he's not quite sure what he wants right now; a kiss, an apology, to be left alone. The list goes on.

Jonghyun doesn't know what to say or how to start, so rather offhandedly, he clears his throat and finally detaches his eyes from the younger.

"Hey,"

A small yet audible sigh escapes the youth's throat, and since Jonghyun figures he won't say a word to him he decides to continue. His eyes slide up to focus on Taemin again, who vaguely shifts to rest an arm atop of the edge of the tub.

"Did you even clean the tub before getting in?"

How can he sound so fucking casual right now? It pisses Taemin off a little because dammit, he isn't ready to talk yet. He's not ready to forgive nor be forgiven.

"What d'you want?" his words are slurred, and Jonghyun wants nothing more than to squeeze his cheeks after he lightly hiccups, kiss and tease those full, pink lips.

The auburn haired male grins slyly.

"You."

Taemin rolls his eyes, lips trembling ever-so-slightly.

"Go away."

He sounds so weak in the voice, obviously was a sobbing wreck not too long ago. Jonghyun chews on his inner cheek mindlessly while he shifts to stand closer to the bathtub. He has to mentally slap himself in order to focus on why he actually came to collect his boyfriend's attention.

Once more, Jonghyun clears his throat, reaching to nervously scratch the back of his own neck.

"So," he starts, "I uh.. I have to show you something. It's important."

"Jonghyun, not now."

_Great._ How in the hell is he supposed to drag this drama queen into his work of art? Jonghyun resists the urge to become impatient, inhaling a deep breath for a moment.

"No seriously Taemin, it's i-"

"I said not now!"

It wasn't a shout, but it also  _was_ a shout. A distressed whimper leaves the younger as tears blur his vision, because  _fuck,_ he'd yelled at his lover _again_ tonight. It hurts his already aching heart even further. However his boyfriend doesn't seem so fazed by the abrupt outburst, just stands there with slightly raised brows.

Jonghyun opens his mouth to speak when Taemin is swift to beat him to the chase.

"Please go away.  _Please._ _"_ Taemin gently smacks a hand against his forehead, eyes shut.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The room becomes silent for a brief moment. The youth groans and smacks both hands over his face, just before Jonghyun could witness the new tears that raced down his flushed face. The action pulled Jonghyun's lips into a small smile while he reached for the whipped cream in his pocket. He gives the bottle a quick shake and utters,

"You act like I've never seen you cry before."

Taemin solely groans once more, kicking against the end of the tub like a child throwing a tantrum.  _Adorable as hell._

"Look Taemin-ah, I got you whipped cream."

"You fucker." the blond growls, and Jonghyun can't help but chuckle. He sets the bottle on the counter and without hesitation, begins to strip, dropping his clothing beside Taemin's.

Once he's completely nude he takes the bottle of cream and steps into the warm, soothing water, causes Taemin to flinch at the unexpected contact. The blond peers through his slim fingers and gasps at the sight of Jonghyun sitting in front of him, masculine and wet body on display. Taemin suddenly feels hot; he can feel his face heating up and turn a dark shade of pink.

With no given warning, Jonghyun spreads Taemin's legs with his own strong ones and yanks him so their adjacent to one another. The older male attempts to pry Taemin's fingers from his face, giggling at how desperate the youth is to keep them in place.

"C'mon baby, don't be like that."

"N-No!"

Jonghyun's laughing now, because Taemin is truly being a whole child. He's starting to think the younger is doing it on purpose. After a while of fighting against Taemin's tough hold, Jonghyun decides to give up and focus on the whipped cream, tearing the plastic cap off.

"Want some?"

For a moment Taemin only sustains to peak through his fingers, but eventually drops his hands to stare at the bottle in his boyfriend's hand, slowly nodding in response. Before Jonghyun can control the action, he reaches to gently pinch Taemin's cheek, and is somewhat puzzled the younger male didn't scold him for it.

"Open," the auburn haired male orders, and Taemin cooperates, awaiting for the creamy texture to hit his tongue. When it begins to come out, Jonghyun deliberately swirls the can around until Taemin is satisfied with the amount in his mouth. "Good?"

Taemin nods, licking his lips in a way which wasn't intentional to appear so sexy. Jonghyun smiles a satisfied smile, heart leaping as his hopes begin to rise: Taemin's starting to feel better.

Taemin makes grabby gestures at the whipped cream, slightly pouting his plush lips. Jonghyun hands him the bottle without a word, watches as he gives it a brief shake and, completely unexpected to the latter, squirts a good amount onto his nose.

Jonghyun is speechless for a few seconds, isn't sure on how to react until a smile tugs at Taemin's lips, small but still a smile. This causes Jonghyun to grin, wide and gleeful. The blond snickers and mutters something incoherently and brings his gaze lower, smile becoming more shy. Jonghyun doesn't miss that.

"You're cute as fuck." the older flirts and wipes off the creamy stuff. Taemin's smile suddenly falters.

"I'm still mad at you."

The words are a punch to Jonghyun's gut, the male's smile faltering as well. He swallows and brings a hand to his shoulder to rub nervously.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

When Taemin meets the other's eyes Jonghyun wants to hide suddenly, look away from those electric dark brown orbs. He seems to ponder the question for a moment, concentrates on biting his lower lip before he utters, "Buy me food?"

The smile that was once on Jonghyun's face returns, eyes bright with excitement. Without another word he leans in and pecks the youth's plush mouth, eliciting a sound of disapproval from the other.

"Is that all? Just food?"

Taemin nods. He begins to fiddle with his fingers as his pearly teeth continue to sink into his bottom lip.

"M-Maybe cuddles too."

Jonghyun pretends to ponder the thought before rapidly nodding his head.

"Whatever you want baby."

Taemin sets the bottle aside and grabs hold of his partner's soft, veiny hands, eyes sliding up to meet the other's.

"I'm not letting you touch or kiss me until you promise that we won't argue anymore."

Jonghyun raises an eyebrow, his expression once again morphs into a rather serious one, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"Tae baby, I can't promise something like that." he sighs, keeping his gaze on Taemin's tear stained face. "Arguments are going to keep happening between us because it's  _normal._ If we don't argue something's not right."

At first Taemin doesn't respond, just sits slouched and seems upset with the answer he wasn't seeking for.

"But how about this," Jonghyun continues offhandedly, "let's promise that no matter how angry we get, we won't leave each other. Let's stay strong and last forever. I'd even pay for therapy for the both of us if I had to."

Taemin snickers and hides his face, thick hair faintly brushing against the older's chin.

"Really, I would. I love you that much Taemin."

When Taemin looks back up at Jonghyun his eyes sparkle with glee, lips twitching into a small smile.

"So? You wanna see what else I got for you?"

Taemin nods.

Jonghyun cups the boy's face and leans forward to press his lips against the plump pink one's in front of him, savoring the extra softness he could never get enough of. His hands clamp onto the smaller's knees, thin fingers sliding under them so that they're grasping onto his calfs, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. Taemin's silky smooth legs wrap around Jonghyun's thin waist, their fronts faintly touching.

Taemin squeaks into the kiss when Jonghyun's hands reach his ass, squeezing as much and as hard as he pleased.

After a moment of tongue wrestling, the couple part to catch their breaths, followed by a string of saliva that was easily detached. Jonghyun stands to his feet, water rushing down his body like a waterfall. He helps Taemin up and soon they're wrapped in the clean, white towels the hotel offered, droplets of water hitting their backs and shoulders.

The bathroom door swings open as the tub audibly drains out the used water. Taemin's eyes wander around the room he hadn't been able to admire earlier, lips parted in awe when he spots the bed. His cheeks grow a light rosy color, staring at the beautiful image in front of him: blue rose petals, candy, the lamp that just so happens to make it all appear _oh so_ sensual. Taemin wants to sob with joy, however, decides he's done enough crying for tonight.

_"Babyy,"_ the youth practically collapses into Jonghyun's arms, the older cackling lightly at his reaction. "why do you spoil me so much? I don't deserve this."

"Because you're my baby."

Taemin approaches the king sized bed to get a closer look at the words, the other following behind him, hands creeping onto his slim waist. Quite mindfully, he presses his member against Taemin's ass, sly smirk pulling at his lips. A free hand dives into the head full of thick and delicate hair in front of him. As if he can no longer control himself, he rests the side of his face on Taemin's shoulder and starts to leave kisses against his neck, eliciting faint moans from the blond. His hands roam lower until they reach his hips, pulling the younger in closer if that were possible. 

"Hm. Maybe I should spoil you some more tonight."

Taemin shivers before shifting to face Jonghyun. "Actually," The younger's slim fingers grasp onto his large biceps to yank him closer, their chests touching, feeling each other's heartbeats. "I think  _I_ should be spoiling  _you_ tonight."

Taemin's voice drips with seduction and dominance, causes Jonghyun to experience hypnosis for a moment. He stares into those dark and lust filled orbs, and before he knows it, he's pushed onto the bed, Taemin crawling on top of him eagerly.

Almost immediately he attacks the older's lips, practically devouring him as if he  _is_ the candy. He's fast,  _wild,_ ~~~~and Jonghyun can hardly keep up. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips, fingers struggling with the knot Taemin had made to keep the towel secured to his lower body. When it refuses to come undone, Jonghyun brings his free hand down across the blond's rear-end with a harsh slap. Taemin yelps, abruptly climbing off of Jonghyun to stand.

"What? You don't like that?" Jonghyun's elbows support his weight as he slightly sits up, concern audible in his voice.

"I just need to get something." Taemin skitters across the room and vanishes into the restroom, returning a few seconds later with the bottle of whipped cream they'd abandoned. The older male's heart begins to race with anticipation as he watches the blond approach him, catches the little shake he gives the object and the sly, heavily seductive look on his already sexy face.

"What're you about to do with that?" Jonghyun questions, though he already knows the answer to that. Taemin licks his lips, eyes carry a glint of evil as he slowly climbs on top of his lover again. Just to be a little shit, the youth deliberately grinds against the other's half hardened member, gets Jonghyun to curse under his breath.

"I'm gonna eat you up."

At those words, Jonghyun's member rises in interest, eyes darkening with lust and excitement while his eyes follow Taemin and Taemin  _only,_ licking his lips in response. When the white cream makes contact with his hardened nipples, he grows utterly aware of how long and sticky the rest of the night will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like no matter what my endings are always super cheesy ughh
> 
> I was working on this fic for a while, so glad it's finally completed :3 hope y'all enjoyed, thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
